Slate Bass
Slate Bassignani '''(born ???) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name '''Slate Bass. He is best known for his time in United Kingdom-based wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, also known as RWK, where he is the current, and longest-reigning, RWK European Champion in the promotion's history. Bass is also known for his time in American wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling during the company's short period of activity back in 2015. During his time in the professional wrestling scene, Bass has had two very different contrasting personas. During his time in Next Generation Wrestling, Bass was known as "The Head Pimp in Charge", a far more lightweight and fun-loving character than in recent times, with Bass being a far more funky person. However, this all changed after he signed for RWK, when he became a far more sullen and darker, changing up both his look and his style. Early Life Need info. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Need info. Next Generation Wrestling (2015) Debut and Various Opportunities Bass would debut in Next Generation Wrestling on June 7th, 2015 at NGW: Cyberclash. Immediately, Bass would state his claim to the top when he would outlast three other men, namely Handleson, Chris Young and Carlos Bello, in the opening match of the night to become the number one contender to the NGW Heavyweight Championship, which at the time was held by BlooodlusTRevolutioN stable leader Jeffry Mason. The match between the two of them would be booked for the month after, at NGW: Fallout. However, Bass would ultimately come up short at the event and become yet another member of the list of well-known and popular wrestlers to be defeated by Jeffry Mason during his lengthy, and dominant, title reign. Following this grueling match, Bass would not appear on NGW: Meltdown. However, he would make his next appearance at NGW: The Phantom Agony, where he would team with Handleson, the same man that he had beaten for a chance at the NGW Heavyweight Championship two months prior, in a losing effort to the newly-matched team of Raine and Valorie McKinney in the first round of the Minefield Marathon Tag Team Tournament. Despite this loss, Bass would continue on. At NGW: Prisoners of Winter, he would unsuccessfully challenge for the NGW Roulette Championship, which was held at the time by former Danger Zone member Ryan Vendetta. Bass would be defeated when he had the 'Hangman's Noose' wrapped around his neck and subsequently being hanged for enough time for the referee to call the bell. Next Generation Wrestling would go under after this show, just before the company's biggest show ever, NGW: Anniversary, being able to take place. Although the match card is only speculated, it is believed that Bass would have been booked against the man he had teamed with in the Minefield Marathon, Handleson. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-Present) Personal Life Need info. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Blank Slate ''(Omega Driver) - 2017-present * ''Bassline (Deadlift, sit-out powerbomb) - 2017-present Signature Moves * Elbow to the back of the neck of a kneeling opponent * Gorilla press into Oklahoma slam * Rocket kick * Stomp to the chest Managers * Eden Entrance Themes * Next Generation Wrestling ** 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - 2015 * Royal Wrestling Kingdom **'Monsters' by Ruelle - 2017- present Nicknames * 'Head Pimp in Charge' - 2015 * 'Torn One' * 'The Torn Warrior' Championships and Accomplishments Royal Wrestling Kingdom * RWK European Champion (1 time, current)